The Almost Departure
by john-8-32
Summary: Castiel is worried he is putting Dean in too much danger by traveling with him, but Dean thinks otherwise.


The Almost Departure

Castiel sat at the table in Dean and Sam's motel room, watching the brothers intently as they fell asleep. Sam had drifted off almost an hour ago, but Dean was still stirring. Sweat shone on his skin in the moonlight. He panted, and occasionally muttered something unintelligible.

After fifteen more minutes, Dean's breath slowed, and he fell asleep. Castiel stood up and walked to Dean's bedside. He stood there for a little while, watching Dean's rhythmic breathing. Usually, Dean looked so tense; he scowled a lot. Now, his face was completely relaxed. Castiel wasn't used to seeing him like this. He couldn't help but smile. Seeing someone he cared for so much look so beautiful and so at peace made him happy. But Castiel knew this could not go on forever. He picked up a spare gun from Dean's nightstand and stored it in his trench coat. Leaning down, he kissed Dean's forehead.

"Goodbye, Dean," Castiel whispered before he walked through the door and into the night.

Dean awoke in the middle of the night to the sound of a shutting door. He could feel strange warmth on his forehead. "Cas?" he said sleepily. He looked around the room, but saw no sign of his friend. "Cas?" he said a little louder. Dean froze. "Cas!" he shouted.

Sam sat up in his bed. "What's going on?" he rubbed his eyes.

Dean reached to his nightstand, but only felt one gun lying there. Realization flooded his mind. "Oh no…" Dean quickly got out of bed and started dressing.

"What is it Dean?" Sam was awake now.

"Cas is gone," Dean said as he put on his jacket. He tucked his gun into the waistband of his jeans and grabbed Ruby's knife out of his duffel bag.

"Where are you going?" Sam asked as Dean walked towards the door.

Dean turned around. "I'm gonna find him," he said as if it was obvious.

"But, Dean, don't you think he would have zapped out of here by now?" Sam was walking towards him.

"No. His angel mojo isn't powerful enough to do that yet, at least not safely."

Sam stared at Dean. "Okay, well where do you think he could have gone?"

"He can't have gone far, I mean, it's only been an hour, tops."

Sam sighed and looked at Dean almost impatiently.

"Listen, I will find him. We'll be back soon." With that, Dean left in search for Castiel.

Castiel couldn't have been walking for more than fifteen minutes when he heard footsteps running up behind him. He pulled the gun out of his trench coat and whirled around to face his attacker.

"Whoa there, Cas, it's just me," Dean stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh," Castiel lowered his gun. "Hello, Dean." He put the gun back in his trench coat. "How did you know I left?"

Dean smirked. "You shut that door a little louder than you thought." The smirk slowly faded from his face and was replaced with a questioning, concerned look. "Where were you going, anyway?"

Castiel shrugged. "I don't know. Far away, I guess. As far away from you as possible."

Dean looked slightly offended. "Why?"

"I, uh…" Castiel couldn't tell Dean what he was thinking, he wouldn't understand.

"Come on, man," Dean moved closer to Castiel. They were within an arms length of each other.

Castiel took a deep breath. "I'm a glowing beacon, Dean. I'm putting you in an unbelievable amount of danger from both Heaven and Hell. I don't want to see anything happen to you."

Dean looked confused. "Cas, your angel mojo's down. You barely have any protection. Going out on your own would put you in even more danger than you would be in with us."

"I realize that. It's just- I'd rather be killed than see you get hurt. I'll go to great lengths to prevent it. I've learned that you'd rather put yourself in danger- terrible danger- to-" Castiel stopped.

"To what?" Dean tilted his head a little bit.

"To protect the ones you love," Castiel mumbled.

Dean looked surprised. Castiel instantly regretted saying it. Then, a small smile appeared on Dean's face. "Well, you're coming back with me," Dean reached for Castiel's arm.

"Why?" Castiel took a step back.

"Because you taught me something."

Castiel's brow furrowed.

"You taught me that I'd rather out myself in terrible danger to protect someone I love." Dean paused. "I love you, Cas."

They stood staring into each other's eyes before Castiel pulled Dean in for a soft kiss. After they pulled apart, Castiel said, "I love you too, Dean."

This time, Dean pulled Castiel in. When their lips touched, Castiel's heart swelled and his stomach felt like it was on fire. He enjoyed every second of it. Dean's hand held the back of Castiel's neck, and Castiel was gripping Dean's jacket.

They separated, but stood holding each other.

"They can come at me however they want, I will not let them hurt you," Dean said in Castiel's ear.

They held each other for several more moments, when a thought occurred to Castiel. He detached himself from Dean. "What about Sam?" he asked innocently.

Dean chuckled. "We'll worry about that when we get there," he said.

Castiel was still concerned.

"Hey," Dean took Castiel's hand in his and squeezed it. "Everything's gonna be fine." He smiled at Castiel, and Castiel smiled back. "Come one, I need at least a few hours of sleep tonight."

Castiel smiled again, and walked back to the motel with Dean, hand in hand.


End file.
